Gigi (1958 film) Credits
Opening Logos *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits *Walt Disney Presents *Robin Williams as Wolfie and Catherine O’Hara as Sally in *"Gigi" *CinemaScope® *Technicolor® *With The Voice Talents of: Vincent Price, Hayley Mills, Mel Blanc, Jim Carrey, Tim Curry, Ross Bagdasarian, Frank Welker, June Foray, Frank Oz, Mary Gibbs, Leslie Caron, Louis Jourdan, Maurice Chevalier, Hermione Gingold, Eva Gabor, Jacques Bergerac, John Abbott, Isabel Jeans *With the Additional Talents of: Bill Thompson, Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel *Narrated by: Marvin Miller *Special Titles by: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Film Editors: Roy M. Brewster, Jr., Donald Halliday *Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Edward Hansen, George Probert, Jim Swain *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks, Eustace Lycett *Special Consultant: Boyce R. Doyle - End Credits *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Betty Gossin *Casting (animation artists): Ken Peterson *Film Processing: Bill Brazner *© Copyright MCMLVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 81828 *IATSE, A.F.L. *RCA Sound Recording *Music Adaptation: George Bruns *Songs: George Bruns, Tom Adair, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Sammy Fain, Jack Lawrence *Choral Arrangements: John Rarig *Singer: Thurl Ravenscroft *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Conductor: Frederick Stark *Storyboard Artist: Bill Peet *Story Adaptation: Erdman Penner *Based on the Play by Colette *Additional Story: Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Stop Motion Styling: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, George Pal *Production Design: Don DaGradi, Ken Anderson *Concept Artist: Eyvind Earle *Camera Operators: Ed Austin, Allen Childs, John Folk, Duane Keegan, Roy Wade *Layout: McLaren Stewart, Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Jack Huber, Tom Codrick, Erni Nordli, Victor Haboush, Sual Bass, Homer Jonas, Ray Aragon, Chuck Jones, Xaiver Atencio *Color Styling: Eyvind Earle *Background: Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Dick Anthony, Richard H. Thomas, Thelma Witmer, Walt Peregoy, Ralph Hulett, Fil Mottola, Anthony Rizzo, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Character Styling: Tom Oreb *Animation Direction: Frank Jiromas *Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions *Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen *Described Video: Kat Mullaly *Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal *Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Marc Davis, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery *Character Animators: Hal King, Bill Justice, Blaine Gibson, Ken Hultgren, George Nicholas, Henry Tanous, Hal Ambro, John Sibley, Harvey Toombs, Bob Youngquist, John Kennedy, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Art Stevens Fred Kopietz, Eric Cleworth, Ken O'Brien, Dale Barnhart, Ted Berman, George Goepper, Bill Keil, Dick N. Lucas, Cliff Nordberg, Amby Paliwoda, Walt Stanchfield, Al Stetter, Hal Sutherland, Iwao Takamoto *Assistant Animators: John Ahern, Lou Appet, George Bakes, Carole Beers, Gordon Bellamy, Don Bluth, Sheila Brown, Bob Carr, Joan Case, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Jerry Hathcock, Wes Herschensohn, Harry Hester, Sam Jaimes, Lin Larsen, Gary Mooney, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Doris A. Plough, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Glenn Schmitz, Donald Selders, Ed Solomon, Bill Southwood, John Sparey, Grace Stanzell, Dave Suding, Gwen Wetzler, Allen Wilzbach *Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu *Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro *Artist/Animator: Trey Parker *Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios *Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg *Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez *Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung *CGI Animator: Robert Rodriguez *Ink & Paint: Carole Barnes, Eleanor Dahlen, Raynell Day, Eve Fletcher, Ric Gonzalez, Darlene Kanagy, Ann Lord, Carmen Sanderson, Emalene Seutter, Marcia Sinclair, Val Vreeland, Joyce Walker *Color Modelist: Phyllis Craig *Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Buf Nerbovig *Animation Checking: Ann Oliphant *Inker: Lee Guttman, Charlene Miller *Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich *Ink & Paint Artist: Karin Holmquist, Joanna Romersa *Clean-up & Inbetween Artist: Floyd Norman *Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson *Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley, Bob Abrams *Assistant Effects Animator: Dorse A. Lanpher *Animation Screenplay by: Chuck Jones *Co Director: Maurice Noble *Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller, Fred Qrimby *Supervising Directors: Richard Williams Studios Clyde Geronimi *Sequence Directors: Eric Larson, Wolfgang Reitherman, Les Clark Ending Titles *THE END · A Walt Disney Production · Wolfie And Sally 007 Will Return *Cast: **Wolfie - Robin Williams **Sally - Catherine O'Hara **Professor Rover - Frank Welker **Dr. Thung - Vincent Price **Charlotte - Hayley Mills **Doofcuff - Mel Blanc **Executor - Jim Carrey **Ravin - Tim Curry **Wolfie Father - Ross Bagdasarian **Sally Mother - June Foray **Locknock - Frank Oz **Sloppy - Mary Gibbs **Leslie Caron - Gigi **Louis Jourdan - Gaston Lachaille **Maurice Chevalier - Honoré Lachaill **Hermione Gingold - Madame Alvarez **Eva Gabor - Liane d'Exelmans **Jacques Bergerac - Sandomir **John Abbott - Manuel **Isabel Jeans - Aunt Alicia *Additional Cast: Bill Thompson, Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel *Narrated by: Marvin Miller Category:Wolfie And Sally 007 Series Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:CinemaScope Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disney Category:ABC Category:Disney Channel Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Sony Wonder Category:Random House Home Video Category:Bob Clampett Productions Category:Tim Burton Productions Category:Rated G